Heart of a warrior
by xxAllyxxVxx
Summary: Bulma sets out on a mission to get justice after the purge of Earth and the murder of her family at the hands of Freiza's second Lieutenant. She hears of a group of powerful, ruthless rebels called Saiyans who are at war with Freiza and decides she'll find them in hopes of striking a deal with them. What she learns about war and love is not what she expected -GIVEN FOR ADOPTION-
1. Chapter 1 - The Purge

**_Author's Note:_**_This is an Alternate Universe story but I'm trying to keep everyone in character and I haven't altered the basic abilities and powers of Saiyans or humans. Most things you might notice out of place will have their explanation in later chapters. Also keep in mind Bulma is seventeen and Vegeta is eighteen when Freiza's army invade Earth._

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, just a starving college student. I'm also borrowing from sensei AT, this nice fellow named _Yajirobe. _He is the chubby guy who cuts Vegeta's tail off the first time he fights on Earth. I've always liked his I-don't-give-a-f-about-anyone-else-but-me attitude and it fits right into my story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The purge**

Explosions taking place miles and miles away could be heard from the headquarters of Capsule Corporation where Bulma, her parents and seven CC´s employees anxiously waited for any news from the Z fighters.

This nightmare had started a week ago when alien soldiers invaded Earth, taking its inhabitants and their governments equally by surprise. Upon landing they destroyed Earth´s military bases, war ships, airplanes and every defensive structure they came across while surveying the planet. By the time people realized what was happening, it was too late. They had no equipment to fight or defend themselves from the invaders. The lucky ones were immediately disintegrated by powerful ki blasts while other less fortunate souls suffered cruel games and tortures at the hands of the ruthless aliens.

Only the Z fighters managed to stop the madness and successfully defeated the first contingent of invaders. The wounded, beaten warriors even had a brief celebration on the grounds of Capsule Corporation while they debated how to bring those who had been murdered during the purge back to life. But the celebration didn't last much, in the midst of their blind joy they didn't notice the arrival of the pink abomination.

He looked like a demon straight from the pits of hell, taller than any of the other warriors and twice as wide. His face and arms covered with warts of different sizes and shapes. His lips were purple and fish-like. He casually introduced himself as Dodoria, second Lieutenant of Lord Freiza and then spoke simple but deadly words that would be imprinted in Bulma's mind for eternity. "_I've come to clean this mess"._

In an effort to save the lives of the civilians inside Capsule Corporation, Goku grabbed the alien's attention by blurting out insults at the creature's unusual looks and then flew off as fast as he could to get them to fight somewhere else. The rest of the surviving Z fighters, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin ordered the occupants of the building to get inside and stay there until further notice and then followed Goku and the pink monster.

It had been two hours since the warriors left and now the occupants of Capsule Corp. sat silently waiting in the living room of the big house trying to make sense of what they could. Suddenly the explosions stopped and an eerie silence invaded their surroundings. They looked at each other as if trying to get an explanation but nobody dared to speak yet. Then the quietness of the room was interrupted by a loud thud on the grounds outside the building. Bulma rushed outside only to spot a bleeding Yamcha rushing her way.

"Get inside, now!" screamed the scar face warrior.

"What happened, what's going on?" Bulma tried to question.

"We lost!. Goku is dead and everybody else too. The pink monster will trash the whole planet. He's coming this way, the monster is coming this way, hurry up, get inside the bunker!" Yamcha continued to yell.

Bulma immediately rushed inside yelling the same instructions to her family and company workers and they all went downstairs to hide in the high security bunker designed for CC to test maximum security prototypes. The bunker was located below the building's basement; the only access was through an elevator that descended 10 meters into the ground. Once down below the visitors found themselves in front of a huge closed door 12 feet wide and 15 feet long which worked with a complex security system that didn't let anyone in or out without the use of 12 digit passwords, fingerprint and eye recognition. This was probably the safest place on Earth right now but with the rush of adrenaline clouding their minds, neither Bulma nor her father could remember the complicated password to get in. Finally Bulma remembered her emergency password and promptly shoved her father to the side and proceeded to type the code into the keypad. To her relief the system accepted the code and she quickly put her fingertip and eyes in the recognition device. Once the process was complete she stood back, holding her breath and hoping for the best.

"Come on, come on, open up," she nervously repeated to herself.

After some nerve wracking seconds that seemed like hours, the bunker's door slowly began to open and everybody rushed trying to get in. Once they were all inside Bulma repeated the same process to close the doors.

"Yamcha" the blue haired girl slowly whispered as she noted for the first time that Yamcha hadn't followed them.

"Wait, wait!" a masculine voice was heard from outside the almost closed doors and Bulma's heart brightened with hope for a brief moment until she recognized the familiar, chubby figure of the warrior sliding through the narrow opening and collapsing on the floor, bloody and visibly beaten. In the heat of the moment she hadn't noticed Yajirobe's arrival at her house, right behind Yamcha.

Normally she would´ve scolded the wounded man for not stepping up to the plate and help the equally wounded Yamcha fight that monster, but how could she do that right now?, if it had been up to her she would've dragged Yamcha down with them too. Bulma put her hand in her heart as tears began to roll down her cheeks "Yamcha, why are you so stupid? Why did you have to go back?" she repeated almost in a whisper. Her legs were starting to shake and she decided to better sit down on the floor and hope for the best.

And then, the unthinkable happened.

"Oh my" a delicate voice exclaimed. "I forgot to bring Whiskers down with us".

"Oh dear!, You shouldn't go outside alone," came the voice of the old man who followed the blonde woman.

Still in shock for the imminent loss of her boyfriend Bulma didn't notice her parents making their way out of the bunker and into the elevator through the thin space between the bunker walls and the thick door. By the time she reacted, they were already out of the bunker and the elevator up on the first floor. She panicked, trying to type the passwords and open the door again but her mind was still clouded and she kept missing the code, causing the system to block in one more than one occasion. When she finally managed to open the door they were gone. The elevator stood empty in front of her. She started yelling for her parents to get back into the bunker but nobody answered. She thought of taking the elevator and go look for them to drag them down but stopped at the sound of explosions from the surface. The people inside the bunker were beginning to panic, at first screaming at her and then begging her to close the door before the pink monster found them but she was still in a state of shock. Three of the male employees began frantically trying to close the bunker door manually but couldn´t move it an inch. At the last moment Bulma regained control of herself and typed the necessary code.

That was the last memory she had of her parents. Their ashes were later found a few feet from the rose garden where Whiskers, the family cat, liked to take his afternoon naps. A burnt down red Jimmy Choo high heel lying near a pile of ashes was the only clue indicating the last remains of the unlucky couple.

"_Why?"_ would be the question hunting Bulma's sleepless nights in the following months and years. _Why did those monsters have to kill all those innocent people? Why did that monster have to kill her parents? Wasn't enough the dead of billions to placate the demon's thirst for blood? Why did he have to kill a defenseless woman and an old man? Why did he have to kill her fiancée, her best friends, her family, her conscious, her humanity?._

And on darker nights even worst questions would hunt her nightmares. ___Why didn't you try to save your own parents Bulma Briefs?, "_Because there was nothing I could do!"She would often yell back at the voices in her nightmares. ___ Why didn´t you try to run after them when the door opened? _"Because I didn´t stand a chance!" ___Your fiancée didn't stand a chance either, and yet he died trying to save you!. _"But I was afraid!" ___Do you think he wasn't afraid ? _"I... he... it´s different, damn it!". ___Why, why is it different? _"Be-because... he was a warrior... and I... I am a coward.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Months later in another part of the Universe_

"Welcome home Prince Vegeta!" said the teenage Saiyan guard as he kneeled down in front of the young prince.

"This isn't our home soldier, never forget it" he calmly replied.

The boy nodded in agreement at the Prince's words and added "The King and the Council await inside the Palace"

"Good. When will the ceremony take place?," asked the Prince.

"Tonight Sire. The King instructed to delay it until you were safely among us."

"The King has a strange timing to worry about his son's safety," retorted the Prince but the young guard remained stoic, choosing wisely not to take part in any quarrel involving the royal family. "Soldier," said the Prince, "take the prisoners I brought to the dungeons and destroy the ship immediately. Tonight we'll mourn the death of Vegita-sei, tomorrow we'll honor her memory with the blood of her enemies"

"Yes, sire!", responded the guard, trying to hide the mix of pride, relief and hope quickly spreading through his stoic features. "Anything else you want taken care of Your Highness?" continued the younger Saiyan.

"There's one more thing. Among the prisioners there's a green lizard named Cui, he's unconscious right now but I´m sure the other prisoners will gladly identify him for you. Don't touch him. I'll take care of him personally," said Vegeta before heading to the building where the Council and the King awaited.

* * *

**_A.N._**_ Soooo… this is the setting for my story. It was quite short but I didn't want to mix it with the rest. Things will turn a little graphic and smuttier in later chapters but I´ll let you know in advance. _

_Please read and let me know what you think and if you like the story concept or not!. Constructive criticism is also welcomed. In other words, reviews make my day!. _


	2. Chapter 2 - An unconventional couple

**_A.N.: _**_Thank you very much to those people who added my story to their favorite or follow list and special thanks to my first reviewers ever Shookones, Rangergirlperson and Darkshininglight. I'm a brand new author and your reviews mean a lot to me. _

_Shookones, you made a very good observation in your review and I agree with you. Just keep in mind that this fic has a little coming-of-age theme and Bulma's perspectives and actions on many things will evolve as the story progresses and she faces new challenges. _

_I have a very clear storyline in my mind but I'm very interested to see if you all perceive the characters the same way I did when I first thought about this. Please review and let me know your thoughts. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**An unconventional couple**

Two years had passed since the purge of Chikyuu and life was slowly returning to the surface in the form of patches of green pastures and small trees. The landscape, though, had changed dramatically and permanently. The alien invaders shaped Chikyuu into a land of craters, cliffs and scattered debrief. It seemed as if they had been instructed to leave no stone unturned in their search for the Dragon Balls. Unbeknownst to the invaders, their precious dragon balls and their mystic powers had vanished along with the life of the mysterious elderly green Namekian they encountered at the end of the tallest tower on Chikyuu.

Bulma reflected on these events and her life during the last years as she waited on top of a pile of debrief for her new best friend to return. It had taken him longer than usual to gather wood from the inhospitable surroundings and she was starting to get impatient.

"No, not this again," mumbled the chubby figure as he approached the dome-shaped object lying a few meters from Bulma.

"You didn't think I would give up that easy, did you?" Bulma replied with a big smile spreading across her delicate features.

"This is getting stupid!. You know I'm going to beat you and you'll end up crying on the ground again" exclaimed Yajirobe.

"We'll see about that. I've made mayor improvements to my suit and my ki guns since the last time we fought," she retorted.

"You always keep saying the same thing," he frowned.

"Try me then if you don't believe me"

"Not interested!" he yelled "Now hand me that remote control before I lose my patience"

"Come and get it for yourself"

"This is the last chance I´m giving you, give me that remote or you'll regret it," threatened Yajirobe.

"Don´t tell me you are afraid I'll beat you this time" she exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

After a few beats of silence, her blue eyes lit up when she saw an angry Yajirobe take a fighting stance. He was angry indeed and she couldn't be happier. She quickly jumped up from her resting place and took a fighting stance of her own, preparing for the incoming blow. Yajirobe, however, turned around and grabbed a big boulder near him and threw it with all his might against the dome-shaped object near her. The boulder hit its intended target but instead of crushing it with its weight it bounced off almost hitting the angry warrior.

"That's not going to work. You can't break a magnetic shield using rocks or ki for that matter, which I'm pretty sure you don't even know how to use" taunted Bulma.

"That's it" he snarled. "I don't like hitting girls but you have just gone too far this time"

Bulma's face lit up with excitement again as Yajirobe's eyes burnt with anger and promises of hell to pay. The thick warrior turned around and began piling up big chunks of debrief from his surroundings. This time Bulma pulled out the two ki guns she had tucked at the waistband of her pants and prepared to fire. Once the pile of debrief reached his own height, Yajirobe began throwing the big boulders straight into Bulma's direction. Bulma fired her guns and disintegrated the first boulders before they reached her, but she wasn't fast enough to keep up with Yajirobe´s pace and eventually one of the last ones hit her, knocking both her guns off of her hands. The blow would've probably broken some bones too, but her suit was made out of combination of steel and spider net that served the same purpose as a bullet proof vest while allowing her the flexibility of sportswear.

"Give up already!" yelled the warrior.

"No!" she yelled back at him as she tried to reach for one of the guns on the ground. To her horror she found that the blow with which the gun had been knocked off of her hand, had also cocked the fire mechanism, making it useless. Meanwhile Yajirobe continued his attack. She had to discard the useless gadget and rolled over on the ground again trying to reach for the other gun. In the brief moment Yajirobe used to take a breath, she reached the other gun on the ground. To her satisfaction the second ki gun was still working. She began firing but Yajirobe ducked and jumped, avoiding all her blasts. Then he pulled out his sword and tried to charge her as he dodged the ki-blasts. Bulma realized she was too vulnerable at a close range distance, so she flew up and stood there in the air, trying to fire again.

"Come on, come on!. I fixed this stupid recharging mechanism last time!" she mumbled in the air as the second gadget began to act up too.

Yajirobe saw her struggling and quickly took advantage of the situation. He jumped in the air, grabbed her by one of her feet and threw her against the ground, knocking her off unconscious. Again, had it not been for the ensemble she wore, which also included a pointed helmet; the blow might've broken every single one of her bones.

Once her thin form laid flat on the ground Yajirobe approached her. "You are one crazy chick" he spat as he retrieved the small device still attached to the collar hanging from Bulma's neck. He then proceeded to press the button on the device and the dome-shaped magnetic field began to disappear, revealing a fish the size of white shark, safely lying underneath it.

Unceremoniously and with little regard or apparent concern for the young woman lying semi-unconscious next to him, Yajirobe began to cook his precious fish using the firewood he was carrying before the fight erupted.

Though they fought a lot, he usually showed a soft spot for the blue haired girl. If he was honest with himself he actually felt very grateful with the young woman for having him nourished back to health after the alien purge. However, that girl was a handful and lately she was getting crazier and crazier with the idea of training to go find Dodoria and kill him herself. '_This ought to do to teach hear a lesson_,' he thought.

A full 15 minutes went by until Bulma regained total consciousness and began to squirm on the ground, a little disoriented of her surroundings. Once the blissfulness of semi-unconsciousness was gone, pain from the recent fight began to invade her senses.

"Are you done crying?" Yajirobe mumbled after a while as he stuck fistfuls of food in his already full mouth.

"You won't be so lucky next time" she whispered as she tried to get used to the pain.

"I told you, there won´t be next time. I'm done with you" he frowned.

"But I'm not done with you, not until you train me properly" she replied.

"And then what? You plan to go into space and defeat that pink blob by yourself, the same pink blob that not even Goku could defeat. Your obvious malnourish is finally getting into your brain."

Bulma didn't respond immediately at his remark. Instead she slowly tried to sit up, her battered muscles still aching. She was sure didn't have any broken bones thanks to her protective gear but the sore muscles hurt like hell. Though the pain was intense, she was still capable of speaking, slowly but fluently.

"I don't need to be stronger than that monster," came the delayed reply from the girl "I just need to be strong enough to protect myself in space while I find the Saiyan-yins and join them,"

Yajirobe swallowed the food still on his mouth and then licked each one of his fingers before addressing the girl. "I can not even begin to tell you how stupid that idea is" he said as he turned in her direction. "You don't have a clue where those alien monkeys live. And in the unlikely case that you were to find them, what makes you think they will help you? You'll be very lucky if you don't get raped and killed the same day you find them".

"I won't appeal to the kindness of their hearts Yajirobe," Bulma responded. "I know what they are and I've figured a way to deal with them. The Saiyan-yins are very strong physically, but they lack the technology they need to back their physical strength and make out for their dwindled numbers. I'll provide them with that technology in exchange for a chance to fight with them and kill Dodoria myself."

"There you go again!. So it´s true, you do plan on killing Dodoria yourself"

"That's never being disputed, is just that I've realized that I can't do it on my own, even with all these gadgets, I won't be able to defeat him on my own" Bulma said as she paused for a moment. "Sometimes it takes evil to fight evil and the Saiyan-yins are the only group of rebels who have managed to cause any damage in Freiza´s bases. I need them to get to Dodoria and subdue him but once I have him where I want him I'll make justice myself" she declared.

"Whatever. Just count me out okay?" was all Yajirobe replied this time.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Inside his chambers at the Imperial Palace on Planet Freiza# 1, Zarbon waited, standing with his arms crossed, a perturbed expression encompassing his features. The sound of echoing footsteps pulled the silent pale blue warrior out of his daze when he felt one of his soldiers entering the room.

"Here are the reports you requested sire," exclaimed the lizard soldier as he knelt down before first Lieutenant Zarbon.

"Planet #2346, location: third quadrant of the Empire, population 21.5 million, military capabilities: 934,586 war ships, 343,567 nukes, 845,897 labs specialized in neurotoxic agents…" paused Zarbon "BLA, BLA, BLA" he added nonchalantly. "How the fuck did those monkeys even land on one of the most heavily armed planets of the entire Empire?" he yelled at the kneeling soldier in front of him as he threw the sheets of papers on his face. "Why weren't they detected before landing?"

"Sir, they hijacked one of our ships at a refueling station, killed everyone inside and used it to enter the planet without being detected. By the time they were discovered there was no much that could've been done. They quickly split and destroyed the main infrastructures and then killed everyone they saw," nervously tried to explain the soldier.

"Lord Frieza won't be amused with that explanation Cui!" exclaimed an enraged Zarbon while the purple lizard only nodded in agreement and waited for the Freeza's first Liutenant to calm down before asking his next question.

"Sir, what are we going to do with the wounded and maimed on planet #2346?"

Zarbon sighed. "Why the hell do you ask me that? Didn't you hear Lord Freiza's latest instructions? Anyone who is not willing to die for the Empire doesn't deserve to live in it. Lord Freiza won't continue paying for medical expenses of cowards that can be easily replaced. Dispose of them and let's get this over with"

"Vegeta is going to pay for this" Cui replied. "When we catch him I'll make sure he knows the meaning of hell before he dies," he added.

"Whatever deity you prayed to last time to save your ass, you better do it again for all of us Cui. Lord Freiza is losing his patience," said Zarbon.

The scar face purple lizard didn't reply this time. Instead he bowed before Zarbon and then left.

"Enjoy while you can Vegeta, I'll find you and bring you to Lord Freiza myself " Zarbon mumbled.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Bulma lay leisurely on her back on the grounds near Capsule Corporation's bunker, both her arms on top of her chest as she contemplated the sunset. Yajirobe was by her side unconsciously mimicking the same position. A week had passed since their latest 'training session' and Bulma had been busy trying to improve her weaponry and defensive equipment as well as giving the finishing touches to the space ship she was building with the help of the surviving techs. In her spare time, however, she liked to enjoy quiet afternoons like this with her unlikely pal. Though Yajirobe had been a loner most of his life, there was a silent sense of gratitude he felt towards the girl that kept him living in the bunker even when he could fend for himself if he wanted to. When Bulma wasn't plotting her revenge or forcing him to 'train' her, _she wasn't that bad of a company_ he thought. Once he got used to her bad temper, it was actually nice to have someone worry about him and his well-being. He sighed as they both quietly reflected.

Suddenly their moment of quietness stopped. A beep coming from Bulma's wristwatch brought them back from their state of numbness.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It's a ship, it has crossed the Earth's magnetic shield and it's going to crash any moment now," answered Bulma.

"Well," exclaimed the bulky warrior, "Time to put your training to good use" he said sarcastically as he calmly stretched his body and prepared to get up "This handsome lad is going back to the bunker and will not surface until they leave."

"Wait!. According to the data sent by the satellites, the ship is really small, more like a… pod!" she exclaimed.

"A pod?"

"A Saiyan pod, Yajirobe", she added as a big smile crossed her features. "This is it. This is the sign I'd been waiting for all these months. I won't have to go find them, they came on their own to find _me_"

"Are you insane?. They came to purge, you idiot!" he snarled.

"That's a possibility I won't deny it, but it's very unlikely. They've never been here on Chikyuu to know the exact location and the magnetic shields I created with the help of CC satellites make the planet almost invisible to any radar, unless you know what you're looking for"

"How that Saiyan got here then?".

"I don't know. He probably got lost, maybe on his way to assault one of Freiza's planets. We gotta go find him and talk to him"

"Oh no, no, no!. I'm not joining you in your suicidal missions. I've had enough with all your pestering these months"

"Fine," she said, glaring at the now standing figure in front of her. "Go hide in your precious bunker while I risk my life for the both of us"

"Fine," he retorded, "have fun" he added for good measure.

Yajirobe turned on his heels and headed for the bunker. When he was getting close to the bunker he looked through the corner of his eyes trying to confirm that Bulma had followed him. To his consternation and annoyance, he realized she was heading to where the ship had supposedly landed. He took a deep breath and counted to ten before going back in his tracks, following her while trying to stay at a safe distance in case he needed to run for his life. After some minutes of walking they found the place where the pod crashed. The pod was severely damaged and its occupant laid apparently unconscious some meters away.

"Is he dead" Yajirobe exclaimed from behind Bulma's shoulder, giving away his presence.

"I don't think so" she responded as she got closer to the fallen warrior and poked him with one of her booted feet. "He's certainly unconscious but from I've heard they are much stronger than this. It would take more than a single crash to kill him,"

"I say we get rid of him before he wakes up" Yajirobe argued.

"No!", she immediately retorted and put herself between the Saiyan and the Chikyuu warrior, "I need to talk to him first. Once I explain how beneficial my plan is for both of us, he'll help me get to his King and I will make my offer" she continued.

"Or he will kill _us all_, as soon as he wakes up," he blurted out but the girl ignored his comment and instead lowered herself to the ground to grab the scouter over the warrior's head. "Look, the scouter is still functioning,"

"I stand corrected!" he said frustrated at the lack of attention from the girl as he shifted his weight on one of his legs and crossed his arms over his chest. "He will kill _me_ first and then _RAPE you_ and then kill you too and probably also eat you" he spat.

Bulma stood silent for a moment, looking at nothing in particular before answering almost in a whisper, "You're right"

"Uh," Yajirobe blinked, staring down at the girl.

"Yes, of course. I hadn't thought about it. I don't know much about their culture or system of beliefs apart from the crimes they're being accused of by Freiza's propaganda machines but even if those crimes are not true, as a single woman, I'm too vulnerable for my own safety. Best case scenario they'll laugh at me, and worst case scenario… I don't want to think about it"

"Finally!" exclaimed Yajirobe.

"Ahhh," she screamed all of a sudden as the Saiyan on the ground grabbed one of her feet. Yajirobe quickly rushed to her side and kicked the Saiyan's hand, giving her enough time to get away and fired a magnetic field that wrapped around the Saiyan's body, imprisoning him at once. Shifting his body in the tight space inside the magnetic field the Saiyan managed to stand up and began to try to smash it with his fists. In that moment Bulma thanked Kami for the Saiyan's deplorable physical condition or he might've been able to break free. The magnetic field had been designed to withstand great amounts of energy, but she'd never had the chance to test it on a creature as powerful as a Saiyan.

"Release at me once and I might spare your lives!" yelled the angry Saiyan

"I don't think so Mister!" she yelled back at him, regaining her confidence when she noticed the warrior couldn´t break free. "Listen, we're not enemies all right!. My name is Bulma Briefs and this is Yajirobe, we are part of a resistance group called Z-fighters. Our planet was purged by Frieza's army two years ago and we want to join your cause to avenge our people"

"WHAT!" Yajirobe's sface filled with rage as he snapped "Keep me out of this!"

"This is not the time for your stupid…. ", Bulma began her rant but was cut off by the Saiyan. "Shut up both of you!" he snarled. "I don't care who you are, release me at once or I'll blast you alone with this mud ball planet"

Bulma glared at him trying to keep herself from pointing out that if he couldn't free himself from the magnetic shield, the odds of him destroying the planet were considerably slim.

"Listen," she continued as Yajirobe frowned at her. "I've got your scouter right here in my hand" she proclaimed as she started pressing some buttons on the scouter. "For some reason you were not careful enough to turn it off before you enter Chikyuu's atmosphere. According to the last communications you received from your home base New Vegitasei must be near the fourth quadrant of Frieza's Empire, between planets #4577 and #4554," she paused, trying to study the Saiyan's expression. "I know you've been destroying to Freiza's military planets, trying to weaken him before you embark in the full blown battle against him. I also know Freiza wants to get you first, so he's put a reward of millions and millions of credits for information leading to your whereabouts" she finished, still waiting for his reaction.

The Saiyan glared at her, pure, unadulterated anger and hate showing through his eyes but she knew she had him. "How did you manage to read the scouter so easily?" he inquired

"Some time ago, while I was looking for food on what was left of Chikyuu, I found a scouter belonging to one of Freiza's soldiers. I took the scouter to my lab, studied it and even managed to have it working again. That's also how I got the information about you and your cause before they unplugged it. Your scouters are very similar to Freiza's, which also leads me to believe you don't have many good techs in your ranks"

Frowning, the tall warrior decided to continue the conversation. "Even if you sympathize with our cause, I don't need my scouter to know your power level is too weak to join the Saiyan army. You'd never be accepted"

"I might not have a high power level as you and Freiza's army are used to but I have the technology to help you out. We'll both benefit from our alliance"

"What kind of technology do you have besides this pathetic shield?," asked the Saiyan.

Bulma crossed her arms, and smirked at the curious warrior. "First introduce yourself. I've already given you enough information, it's only fair. Who exactly are you and why did you come here?"

With a sigh, the Saiyan continued speaking "My name is Raditz, son of Bardock and first Liutenant of squad #4 under the command of the Royal House of Vegitasei. I came here looking for my brother Kakarot but my pod experienced malfunctioning upon landing".

"Your brother?" she asked while her mind raced a thousand miles per second putting two and two together. It was something she had suspected ever since she learned about the Saiyan race, but still the idea seemed a little farfetched.

"My brother was sent here as an infant to…" paused Raditz. "He was sent here to survey Chikyuu and inform the King about the life forms on this planet". "His name is Kakarott" he continued. Then he took out of his armor what seemed like a small projecting device. "This image was taken when he was a baby in the incu-pods, all infants were photographed, weighed and classified based on power levels before they were sent on missions," he exclaimed.

Bulma looked at the image projected from the small device and there was no mistake in her mind of who Kakarot was. The tail, the spiky hair, it was Goku.

"He was one of my best friends" Bulma replied. "He was part of the Z-fighters too"

_´So the rumors were true_,´ Raditz thought. ´_My idiot brother fought alongside the humans during the purge of Chikyuu. I knew no human could´ve possibly lasted that long in a fight with Dodoria.´_

Bulma remained thoughtful for a moment before picking on where she left off.

"So are we going to help each other? Will you call your King?," she asked.

"First, you have to tell me about your inventions"

"I can't. It's very sensible information, I can only tell your King and it has to be personally," she replied

"You're playing with fire little girl," he grunted.

"Call your King and explain the situation. Tell him I know about the location of your home base and that I want to join you. Tell him I'm part of the resistance movement in Chikyuu and explain him my abilities as a tech, how I studied the scouter of one of Freiza's soldiers and gained valuable information about you and your cause. Tell him I want to make a deal with him"

Raditz stood back a little, still trying to grasp the situation. "I don't think this has ever been done before but considering everything you've told me I´ll give you a chance. I'll call my commander and explain the best I can. He´ll inform the King and call me back with an answer but first I need my scouter to do so and I also want you to release me"

Yajirobe panicked as he saw the girl pull the remote device hanging from the collar on her neck "You idiot, are you seriously thinking of releasing him?"

"I have to take this risk. It's now or never," she whispered and despite Yajirobe's protests she deactivated the magnetic shield imprisoning Raditz, handing him the scouter. The tall warrior took it and walked away from the pair.

"This won't end well. I'm telling you," Yajirobe mumbled while Bulma remained quiet. After what seemed like hours Raditz returned. "I don't know how you did it little human, but the King has agreed to see you."

"Great!," Yajirobe blurted out in a sarcastic tone.

"You'll stay here fatty, only the girl goes with me"

Bulma cringed mentally at the Saiyan's words. "I can't go without him!" she wheezed.

"And why is that Chikyuu-yin? According to you, you are the genius in all this"

_´Because I'm already taking a big risk just by going with you and I'm afraid you might get funny ideas like raping me while I sleep if we spend several months all by ourselves in space._ Bulma thought, remembering Yajirobe's recent words.

"He is, uh, my husband!" Bulma replied shyly. "I can't go anywhere without him"

The Saiyan warrior studied her for a moment, then the bulky warrior standing beside her and one of his thick dark brows quirked.

"We were the last survivors of our race and you know…" she nervously chuckled.

"The King is taking a big gamble with you Chikyuu-yin, for your own good you better not be making up this inventions of yours," the Saiyan cooly glared at the blue haired girl.


End file.
